


Nathan and Audrey - The Scientist by Coldplay

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanvid (the last on this bad software) that celebrates the undying love between Nathan Wuornos and Audrey Parker of Haven. The trials, the struggles and the celebrations of being Naudrey and the fact, that love conquers all...even the Troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan and Audrey - The Scientist by Coldplay




End file.
